<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prom Night by pol_aris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623108">Prom Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_aris/pseuds/pol_aris'>pol_aris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prom, Short One Shot, Tags May Change, Waiting For Update, no ones writing? fine i'll do it myself, this tag needs more fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_aris/pseuds/pol_aris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Budo just wanted to kiss him at that very moment. </p><p>And that's exactly what he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Raibaru Fumetsu/Osana Najimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"S-so like.. do you wanttobemyboyfriend?" Budo rambled on, closing his eyes as he did so, his heart beating like it was gonna pop out of his chest soon. </p><p>There was silence, and then sniffles. Concerned, Budo opened his eyes to see Taro with tears in his eyes as the boy tried to not smile so hard to the point that his cheeks hurt. It was a sight that left Budo completely speechless. "Y-yes, yes please!" Taro cried out and Budo just wanted to kiss him at that very moment. </p><p>And that's exactly what he did. </p><p>He pulled the boy close, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other cupping his nape and tilting his head to the side before closing the gap in between them in a soft, passionate kiss. </p><p>That was the last straw before Taro let go of his tears to which Budo wiped off with his thumb while caressing the other's cheeks. The kiss was sloppy, but they didn't care at that moment, all they thought about was how they now have one another, and nothing, nor no one can take them away from each other. </p><p>The kiss broke as they pulled away to catch their breaths, Budo looked up to see Taro trying to catch his breath, his hair messy and lips apart as the moonlight softly shone and reflecting on his eyes. It would an understatement if Budo said that it was a breathtaking sight. </p><p>Taro's tense shoulders slumped before he neared towards Budo and leaned their foreheads whilst he cupped the leader's cheeks. "I love you..." Budo's eyes widened at this, his lips breaking out into a soft but giddy smile before he returned the words, "I love you too, Taro." and probably not for the last one that night, they kissed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>bonus: </p><p>"Look at how the once rookie Budo grew up, I'm so proud." Raibaru wiped a fake tear but Osana swear that she actually saw Raibaru tearing up. </p><p>The orange haired girl nodded before speaking up, "See? I told you our plan would work!" Osana smiled proudly, her hands rested on her hips as she posed, Raibaru could only snort and nod in defeat. </p><p>"Okay okay, you win Osanji." </p><p>"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OSANJI?!"<br/>
"Pfft- I love you too &lt;3" </p><p>"I.. I.. WELL WHATEVER." </p><p>This caused Raibaru to erupt in a fit of laughter at her girlfriend's tsundere attitude, the orange hair just glared at her, a pout on her lips and her arms crossed. </p><p>Osana bit her lip and slowly whispered, "I.. I love you too..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I.. may update this? There was going to be some backstory to this-</p><p>I had intended for this to be a long oneshot, but I abandoned it for too long when I had changed my writing style... I hoped you enjoyed reading though!</p><p>Also this was rush posted I'm so sorry-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>